Beautiful Little Mite
by Abboz
Summary: Pre-SwitchVerse. A compilation of moments from Jackie's pregnancy with Tony, from her first suspicion until she and Pete are holding their beautiful newborn baby.


Beautiful Little Mite

"Pete." Jackie walked into the living room where he was waiting for her, sat on the sofa and greatly looking forward to an evening in with her after a long day of meetings.

He looked up at her with a smile. "Hey, love." He reached a hand out to her. "Thought you were coming to sit down."

"Yeah, yeah I am." She took a few steps closer. "I've just got something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stood, staring at her in disbelief, a smile gradually spreading across his face. "Say that again."

She smiled, almost laughing. "I said, 'I think I'm pregnant.'"

He closed the space between them, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her. "Really?" She nodded, slipping her arms around him to kiss him back. "Oh Jackie." He brushed his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head as he pressed his lips to hers. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." She couldn't help but smile at how breathless and entirely overjoyed he was, leaning his forehead against hers. "I haven't done a test and it can only be a few weeks but I know my body. You know me, I knew with Rose and I know now." Her smile widened at the tears in his eyes as she pressed her lips to his. "But I thought we could find out for sure together."

He eagerly nodded, a grin on his face and completely lost for words as he gazed at her. He ran his thumb across her cheek, curling a finger under her chin as he drew her in for a lingering kiss. She smiled, soaking in the sight of her wonderful, loving husband, filled with love for him as she was reminded of how equally delighted he'd been when she'd suspected she was expecting Rose. "Jackie, I love you." He pressed his forehead back against hers, resting his palms on her stomach. "My beautiful, beautiful Jackie, you have no idea how much I love you; not just for everything you are but for giving me a family too." He dropped to his knees in front of her, pressing a kiss to her stomach before resting his head against her. "I love you."

She smiled, holding his head in her hands. "I love you too, Pete." She lightly stroked his hair, reminded of how lucky she was to have him; good men like him were few and far between and she knew there was no one like him in two universes. He loved her and Rose so much he'd given his life for them without a second thought and he'd been so much more than she'd ever hoped for as a father to their daughter, no matter what he seemed to think, and now there he was, head against her stomach, already a loving father to the child growing inside her.

* * *

><p>"Positive." Pete took a moment to let it sink in, gazing at his wife. "It's positive, Jackie."<p>

She nodded, beaming at him. "Didn't I tell you? Told you I knew."

"I know, and I believed you." He stroked her hair away from her face, drawing her in for a kiss. "After all, you know best, right?"

She laughed. "In this case, yeah, and don't you forget it."

"We still had to check though." He smiled, touching his fingers to her stomach. "But a baby."

"Our baby." She softly kissed him, smiling at the look of awe on his face. "But we shouldn't tell anyone until twelve weeks, except Rose, I want to tell Rose."

"Of course, me too." He pulled her into a hug, overwhelmed with emotion. "A year ago I was so lonely; I never imagined I'd get you back, you and Rose, let alone this." He shook his head, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "I love you."

She smiled, raising a hand to the back of his head. "I love you too."

He slightly withdrew, resting his hands on her stomach. "You know I'm gonna give you, both of you, all the love and care you need, everything." She smiled as he blinked back the tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna look after you both, no matter what."

She drew him closer and leant up to press a kiss to his forehead. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Go to sleep Pete sweetheart." Jackie opened one eye to look at him then closed it again, curling a little closer until her face was almost touching his.<p>

"Can't sleep." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching the contented smile fade from her face.

She opened her eyes, watching his expression. "Something wrong?"

"No." He slowly shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly happy. You go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes, letting him draw her closer. "Then why can't you sleep?"

"Just you, I'm just happy."

She smiled. "And you're too happy to sleep?"

"Maybe reality is better than any dream; maybe it's more that I just don't want to."

She looked up at him, tilting her head up to kiss him. "You have no idea how much I love you, or how wonderful you are." She kissed him again, smiling against his lips as he shifted his hand to cup the back of her head. "But you need your sleep, you need to rest."

He pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose, her eyes drifting shut against her will. "I'm alright Jackie, don't you worry yourself over me; I'm getting enough sleep."

"No you're not, you're exhausted; you fell asleep on the sofa earlier."

"I just didn't sleep much last night."

"Exactly my point."

"Shh." He stroked her hair, pressing kisses to her brow. "Relax, go back to sleep." He gently moved a hand between them and placed it on her stomach, something she noticed he liked to do even more now that she was showing. "This little one needs its mum to be rested. Our beautiful little mite needs you to get your sleep."

"And what good will it do our baby if you run yourself into the ground? We both need you." He drew her closer, holding her to him as he kissed her forehead; she knew he was trying to help her relax, clearly worrying about her again. "You're suddenly spending twice as long as you need to at work or in meetings, in the evenings you're fussing unnecessarily over me, and then at night you aren't even sleeping? No wonder you're so tired." She looked up at him, trying to convey her concern. "I don't know what it is this past week that's made you so worried but I am _fine_. Our baby is fine, wonderfully healthy and you are doing a great job of looking after me but I need you to relax again." She shifted a hand up to cup his cheek. "You need to relax before you overwork yourself but above everything I need you to sleep. Please Pete."

He nodded, the crease in his brow matching hers. "I'm sorry Jackie."

"That's okay." She smiled. "Just please, get some sleep; nothing's going to change because you sleep, we aren't gonna disappear." She covered his hand with hers, resting it back on her stomach. "We are both doing great, I promise you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for bringing me Mum." Rose tore her gaze away from the screen, beaming at her mother. "This is amazing, the baby's beautiful."<p>

"I know." Jackie smiled, unwilling to look away from the scan. "But you don't need to thank us every time we come."

"But I do, 'cause all this is only gonna happen once with this little one and it's something the two of you should be enjoying together, as the baby's parents."

"And you're our daughter, and this one's big sister, we want to share this with you."

"But still, thank you."

Jackie smiled as she felt Pete begin to stroke her hair, squeezing her hand tighter. She looked up at him, smile widening as she saw the look on his face; tears had begun to make tracks down his cheeks as he stared at the screen, he hadn't moved or said a word from the moment the scan had first appeared. "Don't cry." She reached up to wipe away his tears.

He slightly shook his head, closing his hand over hers and kissing her palm. "That's our baby."

The nurse looked away from the screen to them. "And a very healthy baby. You've been taking good care of your wife and this little one."

Jackie grinned up at him. "Told you you've been amazing."

He was still staring at the screen, completely awestruck just as he was at every scan. "But look it's incredible. Look how much the little mite's grown, that's our baby, growing inside you, our beautiful child."

She nodded, looking back at the screen and squeezing his hand, he was making her feel more emotional. "Yeah."

The nurse smiled as she looked back at them. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Pete finally, reluctantly tore his gaze from the screen and let it settle on his wife, she was looking up at him, nodding hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sounded breathless. "Yeah we would, we really would."

"Well you've got a very healthy baby boy here."

He grinned, thrilled, not that the sex really mattered, it just gave the child an added layer of identity, it was something more to make it all feel real. "A boy. A boy, Jackie, we're having a boy."

She smiled, letting her gaze settle on Rose. "Yeah, a beautiful little boy and we already have our beautiful girl."

She looked at her mother, tears in her eyes having been watching the scan as she listened to the conversation. "Oh Mum." She smiled. "I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby brother. You two can start thinking about names properly now, pick out a name for him."

"We'd like you to do it."

"What?" She looked at Pete. "No. That's not fair, I shouldn't, he's your child, you should name him. How would I ever choose something good enough?" She looked at Jackie. "I wouldn't know where to start. Mum I can't do that." Her brow was slightly creased and she had a hint of a frown on her lips.

"Yes you can." She smiled. "We want you to and we always have the final say in the end, don't we? And I'm not just saying this 'cause I'm your mum but you can do anything, I've seen that, you've proven it to me, and I know your confidence is shaken right now but you're going to succeed with the Dimension Cannon. You are going to get back to the Doctor, and he will get the chance to get to know our little boy, our beautiful little boy that you will have named."

Rose stared at her for a moment, emotional and tired she opened her mouth to object but didn't have a reason. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Jackie clutched at her stomach, momentarily looking down at her bump and taking her eyes off the path in front of her. As her foot caught on the uneven pavement she stumbled, Pete's arms instantly wrapping round her, catching her before she could fall and pulling her back onto her feet properly. "You alright?" He peered down at her, brushing her hair away from her face as she leant into him. She nodded but didn't look up, delicately rubbing her stomach, brow creased in concern. He placed his hand to mirror hers, helping her soothe the unborn child. "Are you okay, Little Mite? Gave your mum a bit of a scare."<p>

"I think he's alright." She began to relax as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks to you." She rubbed the bump again. "I don't know what happened; he just suddenly started kicking up a fuss. Literally."

Pete chuckled. "Looks like he's already taking after his mum."

"Oi." She couldn't resist a smile. "Good thing he's not taking after you then. Rude."

"Come here." He pulled her in for a kiss. "You know I'm kidding, I love how feisty you are, I love every little bit of you." Jackie smiled, pulling him closer to return the kiss. "But are you okay? Comfortable?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, he's fine now."

"Good, but all the same I think it's time I took you home. You need to rest, relax; we'll get this little guy to calm down."

She smiled, touched by his attentiveness. "Sure, let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Pete!" Jackie's hand flew to her bump as she looked down. "Pete Tyler get in here <em>now<em>!"

"What?" He came running through the door, rushing to her side and placing his hands on her stomach. "What is it? Is the baby alright?"

"My waters just broke."

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything to you? I said, 'My waters just broke.' The baby's coming."

He looked down at their hands then back to her face. "But he's not due for what, two weeks?"

"I know, but it happens, doesn't matter because he's coming, _now_."

"Okay." He exhaled deeply; fully aware that he needed to calm down for her sake. "It's fine, it's good 'cause we finally get to meet our beautiful baby."

She nodded, looking out the window for a moment, her brow creased. "It's gonna be just us again, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He wasn't going to lie to her, the snow outside was at least two foot deep, the city had come to a complete standstill and there was no way the midwife would be able to get there in the car. "But it's alright, we've done this before. We can do this, you're amazing."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He leant in to kiss her. "We prepared for this anyway, didn't we? Like I did before, 'cause he'll probably be as quick as Rose. Me and Rose have got this covered, I promise."

She held his gaze as he squeezed her hand. "I trust you."

* * *

><p>"Pete? Is he alright?" Jackie watched from the bed with concern, he had his back to her so she couldn't see what was going on and even when she knew he'd just taken their newborn son over to bathe him the quiet sounds he was making worried her, Rose's attempts to calm her proving entirely unsuccessful.<p>

He nodded, tears in his eyes as he turned to face her, their baby in his arms. "Oh Jackie, he's beautiful."

"Yeah?" She could see that in fact the baby was content, comforted by the sound of his dad's heartbeat, and that in turn reassured her.

He walked across to her, looking from the child to her, nodding as the tears overflowed and began to run down his cheeks. "So, so beautiful, here." He carefully handed her their baby, perching on the bed beside her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"He's perfect, just perfect." She smiled as the baby looked up at her with the slightest smile, his blue eyes wide. Tears streaming down her face she looked up at Pete, smiling against his lips as he kissed her. "I love you."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too. I'm so proud of you, you were amazing." He could hardly believe how calm and collected she'd been after the initial shock, and even with a quick and easy birth she amazed him with her complete focus and love for their child, putting her faith in him and Rose to get her through. Despite the blissful birth she had worried, needing his support and reassurance, which he gladly gave, thinking it a poor alternative when he couldn't take the pain for her.

"You were Mum, and he's gorgeous." Rose was stood at the opposite side of the bed, beaming as she gazed at her baby brother.

Jackie's smile widened as she watched the baby, Pete reaching out to touch his tiny hand. "Hello Tony." She smiled as he rubbed their son's palm. "Is that your daddy?"

"I don't think he knows who I am."

"No he does." She'd seen proof enough of that when his very presence had proved a comfort to him. "He knows you're his dad. Don't you?" Tony flexed his fingers, loosely holding onto Pete's finger. "See?" She smiled, pressing a kiss to the child's forehead. "Rose, do you want to hold him?"

Grinning, she shook her head. "Later." She reached over to stroke Tony's cheek as Jackie turned him in her arms so he was facing her. "You're beautiful, Tony."

Jackie smiled, watching the baby's reaction. "That's your big sister, that's Rose."

She smiled, enchanted by her little brother. "He's the luckiest little boy in the world."

She raised a hand to Rose's face, smiling as she rubbed her cheek. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

She kissed her mother's cheek then reached up to do the same to her dad. "I love you two." She delicately touched the baby's fingers. "And this beautiful little one." She watched her brother for a moment then reluctantly withdrew, standing up and stepping away from the bed. "I'll be back soon, leave you three alone for a bit."

Jackie watched her daughter leave then returned her attention to the newborn, turning him back round in her arms so he was facing his father again. She smiled as Pete shuffled closer, holding her tighter and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Oh Pete, he's so beautiful, our beautiful little baby boy. He's got your eyes."

"And your nose." He gently touched Tony's nose. "Lucky for him, he wouldn't want mine."

She smiled, shaking her head against him. "I love your nose."

He pressed a kiss to her hair, smiling as Tony's eyes drifted shut again. "He's falling asleep."

"Well he is a baby." She watched as Pete stroked their baby's hand, coaxing him into a deeper slumber. "Besides it's exhausting being so beautiful, isn't it?"

"You would know."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Oh don't, you'll push me over the edge, I'm already emotional."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "But I mean it, you're beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "And I think Tony has the right idea, you should get some rest too." He shifted off the bed, moving the cot closer to the bed and returning to his position beside her. "Let's put him to bed."

She nodded, pressing kisses to his nose and forehead. "Night, Tony. I love you."

Pete gently took him from her, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Little Mite." He placed Tony in his cot, checking he was alright before leaving him be and focusing on Jackie again. "You get some sleep."

"Stay?"

He nodded, climbing into bed beside her and drawing her in for a kiss. "Of course." He let her curl into him enough to be comfortable and she gradually fell asleep in his arms, watching their newborn baby sleep.


End file.
